The Ringer
The Ringer is a 2005 sports comedy starring Johnny Knoxville, Katherine Heigl, and Brian Cox with cameos by Terry Funk and Jesse Ventura. Directed by Barry W. Blaustein, it was produced by the Farrelly brothers. The film was released on December 23, 2005 by Fox Searchlight. Plot Steve Barker (Johnny Knoxville) hates his job but after over two years of working, receives a promotion. His first duty is to fire his friend Stavi (Luis Ávalos), who is the janitor. Steve reluctantly does so, but hires him to work around his apartment. Stavi gets three fingers cut off in a lawn-mower accident, and reveals that he does not have health insurance. Steve must raise $28,000 within two weeks to pay for the surgery to re-attach his friend's fingers. His uncle Gary (Brian Cox), owes $40,000 in gambling debts and suggests that they fix the Special Olympics in San Marcos, Texas in order to solve both of their financial problems. Steve, who competed in track and field in high school as well as being in the drama club, reluctantly enters the Special Olympics in the guise of a high functioning young man with a developmental disability named Jeffy Dahmor. Gary, assuming that Steve will easily defeat the legitimate contenders, bets $100,000 that reigning champion Jimmy Washington (Leonard Flowers) won't win the gold medal. Despite initially being disgusted at pretending to be mentally challenged, Steve goes along with it for Stavi. During the competition, Steve falls in love with Lynn (Katherine Heigl), a volunteer for the Special Olympics. During this time, six of the other contestants bust Steve after seeing through his ruse, so he tells them about what happened with Stavi. As Steve decides to pack up and leave for his ruse being exposed, they tell Steve to stay, since they want to help Steve save Stavi's fingers and they hate the egotistical, arrogant champion Jimmy and want to see him lose. After much training, Steve actually sees some improvement. At the final competition, Steve does not actually win; his friend Glen (Jed Rees) does, with Steve coming in third behind Jimmy. During the medal ceremony Steve admits that he isn't developmentally disabled, reveals his actual name, and that he does not deserve his medal. He then gives his medal to Thomas (Bill Chott), who had finished fourth. Uncle Gary still ends up winning his bet, since the condition was that Jimmy would lose. Lynn, upset at being deceived, slaps Steve despite his attempts to apologize. Six months later, Steve has quit his job and is working in theater, helping produce a play with the friends he made during the Special Olympics, as well as Stavi, who got his fingers reattached. Glen and the others trick Lynn into coming to the theater, so Steve starts to apologize. Lynn already forgives him because Stavi told her why Steve pretended to be developmentally disabled. Steve is relieved, and they kiss. In a mid-credits scene, Steve and his friends dance onstage with the Kids of Widney High as they perform the song "Respect". Cast Trivia Category:Katherine Heigl Films Category:Katherine Heigl Movies Category:Comedy Category:Sports Category:Romance Category:Romance Films